Sin importar qué
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora organiza un desfile para chicos que aman disfrazarse de mujeres (Kimonos). Se siente feliz de ayudar a las personas sin importar su gusto íntimo. Así pues, no sabe que ha quedado atrapar en ellos.


Para la semana de diversidad sexual del proyecto 1-8

Tomé:

Sora x Koushiro x Taichi x Yamato, 21, Pansexualidad

* * *

 **Sin importar qué**

 _Nunca te dejes llevar por lo qué dirán._

 _Sí por lo que sientes._

* * *

Sora bostezó mientras dejaba la aguja sobre el cojín. Se enderezó y buscó con la mirada las ventanas que ya dejaban entrever la llegada de un nuevo día. Había amanecido y de nuevo estaba trabajando en su máquina de coser.

No podía remedirlo, desde luego. Un importante desfile estaba por comenzar y no tenía tiempo que perder. Aunque su estómago protestó por demandar algo de comida.

Salió de su cuarto de costura, no sin antes revisar los kimonos colgando de sus respectivas perchas, antes de ser tentada con más trabajo.

Su hogar en la empresa de modelaje de su propia cosecha consistía en un salón comunitario, su dormitorio y su despacho. La cocina y el baño también era algo compartido.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que su idea nunca llegaría a la fama, pero había conseguido mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

No era una escuela de modelaje ni diseño de kimonos cualquiera. No.

Ella hacía kimonos y quienes los modelaban, eran hombres.

Durante años había tenido que soportar que la gente insultaran a esos hombres cuya preferencia en vestirse de mujer les hacía dudar de su sexualidad. Ella los acogió y les dio un motivo para vestirse a gusto.

Lejos de eso, eran personas normales y corrientes las que siempre amaba sin dudar. Y la fama no se les había subido a la cabeza, que era lo que le encantaba.

Pero había cosas que desde luego, si la prensa conociera de ellos estaría encantada, especialmente las fans que los seguían.

Cuando entró en la cocina al primero que se encontró fue a Yamato Ishida, en tan solo pantalones de chándal y con un delantal cubriéndole la parte superior, el torso, para ser más exactos.

Sora se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina preguntándose qué demonios había ido a buscar. Ni siquiera su estómago replicó. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera concentrado en el modo en que las nalgas de Yamato se movían dentro de su apretado pantalón.

—¿Qué miramos?

Alguien apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y miró hacia el chef. El chico al escuchar la voz se volvió y clavó la mirada azulada sobre ellos dos. Enarcó una ceja rubia.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí como pasmarotes?

—A juzgar por lo que llevas, abriendo el apetito —expresó Taichi Yagami.

Sora se movió para hacerse a un lado. Si Yamato iba casi en bolas Taichi no se quedaba atrás. La única prenda que la cubría algo de su cuerpo era un calzoncillo y se ajustaba a la perfección a su sexo y trasero.

Apartó la vista para mirar hacia la nevera y caminó casi como un robot hacia ella.

—Mira lo que hiciste, Taichi. De nuevo se quedó robótica.

Taichi rio a su espalda y se acercó a Yamato, robándole un beso y una tortita del plato. Los gritos del rubio en protesta no sirvieron de nada y Taichi escapó con todo el paquete saltando.

Sora descubrió que meter la cabeza en la nevera ayudaba a mitigar un poco el calor y cuando atrapó su botella de zumo de naranja y capturó un vaso de plástico, corrió de la cocina hasta el salón.

—Buenos días, Sora-san.

Suspiró. Al menos el chico más educado a la hora de mostrar su cuerpo estaba sentado en su escritorio, buscando información en internet. Al menos, pensó eso hasta que se levantó para caminar hacia ella.

No llevaba pantalones. Ni calzoncillos. Nada.

Bostezó tallándose los ojos con los puños y caminó hacia el dormitorio, pasando a su lado como si nada.

Sora se sentó en el sofá, confusa.

Desde unos días atrás sus compañeros de piso estaban realmente extraños. Sus excentricidades ya eran conocidas por ella, pero desde luego, estaban actuando demasiado abiertamente.

Había cosas que no quería saber al cien por cien. Como por ejemplo que Koushiro Izumi era completamente pelirrojo natural.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se pegó el zumo contra la cara buscando refrescársela.

Cuando les había permitido tener tantas libertades nunca pensó que sería de ese modo y, sin darse cuenta, lo peor era que se sentía atraída por ellos.

Demasiada testosterona, quizás.

Cuando Yamato puso el plato con las tortitas frente a su rostro, Sora retrocedió para pegar su nuca contra su torso desnudo.

—Come también. No solo ingieras líquidos o perderás musculatura.

Levantó la cabeza sorprendida para poder mirarle mejor y luego al plato. Cogió una de ellas entre los dedos, la más tibia y le dio un mordisco para que él estuviera satisfecho.

Lo vio asentir y dejar el plato frente a ella mientras se volvía para llamar a los otros dos.

Taichi salió un momento después, ya vestido y Koushiro lo imitó por igual. Ambos con el cabello brillante tras una ducha. Yamato hizo un gesto morrudo.

—Podríais haberme esperado, diablos —reprendió—. Seguro que habéis gastado toda el agua caliente.

Koushiro enrojeció culpablemente y Sora mordió nuevamente su tortita mientras los observaba. Taichi rio con ganas y Koushiro se sentó frente a ella, cogiendo una tortita del plato mientras Taichi perseguía a Yamato por los pasillos.

—Si sigue así terminará agotado —murmuró pensativa—. Hoy tenéis desfile.

Koushiro esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sabes que Taichi es inagotable.

Sora se contagió de su sonrojo inevitablemente.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el hombre pelirrojo de mirada oscura que la observaba como si pudiera descifrarla.

Cogió aire y mordisqueó su tortita, intentando olvidar aquella noche en que dejó que sus instintos salieran a la luz y dejara que sus sentimientos tomaran más fuerza de la indebida. Hasta ahora ella había sido diferente y única, especial, rozando lo aburrido y hasta lo insostenible. La catalogaban como una madre que recogía cachorros jóvenes a los que daba un hogar y un trabajo. A sujetos extraños o incomprensibles para la naturaleza humana.

Pero esa noche… simplemente se dejó llevar y cayó presa del deseo.

Primero fue en brazos de Taichi, quien incesantemente había usado sus propias capacidades para seducirla y que Yamato y Koushiro se unieran solo fue la guinda del pastel.

Se pellizcó las mejillas con enfado, porque si lo pensaba fríamente aquello había parecido una pura orgía. Ella los recibió a todos de formas imposibles para su mente y todos se recibieron unos a otros como si no hubiera posibilidades.

En su vida había pensado que sería partícipe de algo así.

—¿Ya tienes los vestidos listos? —cuestionó Koushiro mojando su tortita en una taza de café.

—Sí. Solo falta que os los probéis y añadir los últimos retoques.

EL pelirrojo asintió y alguien le rodeó los hombros, mordiéndole la mejilla.

—¡Taichi! —protestó cuando su pobre tortita cayó sobre sus muslos—. Mira qué has hecho.

—Oh, lo siento. No te preocupes que ahora te lo limpiaré —aseguró.

Sora suspiró esperando que fuera a por un paño de la cocina. Pero cuando se puso de rodillas frente a ella, ya supo lo que venía. Enrojeció inevitable y antes de que pensara en escapar, los brazos de Yamato se cerraron sobre su cuello.

—Sois unos tramposos.

—Es que solo nosotros cuatro no estamos satisfechos —protestó Taichi haciendo un puchero—. Y mira cómo estoy.

Se frotó contra su pierna y pudo notar la erección en todo su esplendor.

Sora dejó a un lado la tortita, suspirando.

—No puedo negarme a vosotros.

Sus vestidos iban a tener que esperar un poco más. Pero esa noche, sobre la pasarela, esos tres chicos lo darían todo del mismo modo que hacían sobre, tras y frente a ella.

 **Fin**

 **30 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
